


Staying Human In A World Full Of Monsters

by KierenWrites



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline is awesome, Cute Ending, Liv is oblivious, M/M, Some angst, human Matt, human Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 6. Matt and Tyler were dating before the travelers made Mystic Falls a no-magic zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Human In A World Full Of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this couple so I hope I did okay. Depending on if anyone likes it, I might continue. Let me know in the comments if you liked it :)
> 
> -Kat

Tyler Lockwood is the kind of guy that is stupid enough to provoke the vampires in Mystic Falls even when he was a human. Now that he's a hybrid, not much has changed, except he's less likely to die from it. 

Matt Donovan likes to think he's learned from Tyler's mistakes. 

The only problem with this is that Matt is actually dating his best friend. And they haven't seen each other in months. 

So he's kind of worried, especially considering Caroline told Matt that Tyler has been acting weird recently. 

So Matt decides to go visit them at Whitmore. It's the first time he's left Mystic Falls since it became a no-magic zone. 

He might be slightly paranoid about getting attacked by a random vampire or hybrid once he leaves, though. 

Once he gets to the campus and parks his truck outside the dorm he thinks Caroline and Elena are staying in, he pulls out his phone. 

"Hello?" Caroline's bright voice greets him. 

"Hey, Care. It's me. Matt."

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

"I'm outside." He leans back against his truck. "Thought I'd see how you guys were doing."

"Oh, please," Caroline teases. "You're just here to see Tyler."

Matt laughs, rolls his eyes. "Maybe."

"I'll be out in a second. Want me to bring Elena? We could all have lunch."

"That'd be great."

As soon as Matt hangs up his phone and shoves it in his jean pocket he walks a couple steps away from his truck, stretching. He'll be glad to see Elena and Caroline, but he gets the feeling Tyler's avoiding him and he has no idea what to do about that. 

Just as he's about to walk towards the dorm he hears someone call his name and turns around. 

"Tyler?" Matt can't hide his surprise at seeing his boyfriend standing not ten feet away with Liv, the witch that helped bring back Alaric and the others. 

Matt quickly closes off his expression, unsure of what's really going on. There's a good chance Tyler and Liv are no more than friends. At least, that's what Matt's trying to tell himself. 

Liv glances at Tyler then at Matt before she rolls her eyes and moves closer to Matt. "He's so rude sometimes." She shakes her head before smiling. "Anyways, I'm Liv. I don't think we actually met before."

"I'm Matt," he manages. 

Tyler suddenly tenses as his gaze focuses on someone behind Matt. He turns to see Caroline approaching, a broad smile on her face. "I see you found Tyler," she says as she reaches them. "You guys going to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," Liv answers, glancing back at Tyler. "What about you, werewolf boy?"

Matt's eyes narrow at the nickname, unsure why she would be calling him that, though he decides not to comment. 

Tyler shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Sure." 

Matt turns to Caroline. "What about Elena?" 

Caroline shrugs. "She said she'd meet us there. I guess Damon being back kind of threw her."

Tyler blinks at that. "Damon's back? What about Bonnie?"

Caroline shakes her head, her smile falling. "Damon said she found peace." She glances at Matt. "How's Jeremy taking it?"

Matt sighs, runs a hand through his hair. "Not well." He tries not to let Caroline see that he's upset about it, too. "Just last night he had a breakdown. Broke a glass and cut his hand open."

Caroline places a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard. But having you there has to help."

Matt sighs. "I don't know. Sometimes it seems like we'd both be better off alone." He avoids Tyler's gaze as he says, "I think it was a bad idea coming here. I'd better get back."

Caroline frowns, glances at Tyler. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Matt gives her a quick hug. "I'm sorry. I'll see you some other time?"

"Sure," Caroline replies and by now he's pretty sure she's glaring at Tyler. "Wait a sec, Matt. Liv, I wanted to ask you about something, some kind of coven Damon heard about."

"Oh, sure." Liv follows Caroline as they walk away. 

Matt would rather drown again than talk to Tyler right now and he's pretty sure Tyler doesn't want to have this conversation either. 

Matt shoves his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna go." 

Before he can turn to open his truck door, Tyler has moved closer, grabbing Matt's arm. "Don't. Matt, it's... Liv's just a friend."

Matt doesn't quite meet Tyler's gaze. "It's fine, Tyler."

"Matt," Tyler tries again, but Matt shakes his head, shoves past Tyler as he stalks away. 

Tyler isn't having any of it, though. He follows after Matt, grabbing his arm and spinning him around. 

"Tyler -"

Before Matt can say anything else Tyler's lips are on his own, hand clenching Matt's shirt. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds but they are both breathing heavily when it ends.

Matt is pretty sure he hates himself for letting Tyler get to him like this, but he is also pretty sure he's in love with Tyler so maybe it's okay. 

"Losing Bonnie... It's felt like I lost you, too." 

"I couldn't face you." Tyler's voice is quiet. "After everything, now I'm human again...I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You're human?"

"When they dragged me across the border and I died, I came back as a human. But I still have the werewolf gene. I've been trying to get my temper under control. I didn't want to risk hurting you if I can't control myself."

And Matt doesn't know what to say to that. 

He kisses Tyler instead.


End file.
